


How it all began

by Canadian_girl2000



Series: The beginning [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Academy - Freeform, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, PTSD, Teen Avengers, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000
Summary: "This was it. He was free. Tony fucking Stark was finally free. Truth be told, he knew he wasn't actually free."
This story is told using young avengers. Some of the things in the movies have taken place. Others have not. 
I hope you like it.:)





	1. How it all began

Introduction

 

This was it. He was free. Tony fucking Stark was finally free. Truth be told, he knew he wasn't actually free. He would never be. His father would somehow come in and ruin this for him, just like he always did. Everyone knows Tony Stark, or at least, just the name. No truly knew Tony. Only his mother did, but she wasn't around much anymore. A few others briefly knew him, such as Pepper and Rhodey. The last person who knew him, or at least he though had, was Obadiah Stane. But just like everything in Tony's life, it was all a lie. When he was only 15, Obadiah kidnapped him after one of his father's bombs exploded next to him, leaving him with shrapnel in his chest, during a presentation in Afghanistan. They hooked him up to a car battery and tried to have him create one of his father's missiles. With the help of a man name Yinsen, he escaped, destroying the camp. The aftermath of that trip resulting in an arc reactor in his chest and a severe case of PTSD. 

His father had gotten sick of seeing him mopping around the house and so here he was. The 17 year old genius, standing in front of his new school or "prison" as he called it. What was this place even called again? A school for gifted youngsters? No, that was the one out in the countryside with the old bald dude. Anyhow, here he was, waiting (in)patiently, a single suitcase in hand, for someone to let him in to the damn place. Once he was in the school, he was lead to the main office where a man with an eye patch stood, his hands behind his back. He quickly looked around the room. The office was big. An enormous bookshelf covered one of the walls while the other was covered with screens of all sizes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was probably a hidden door somewhere in the room. Then again, he was a genius. Tony turned to the man behind the desk. The man reached his arm out and Tony shakes his hand.   
"Good afternoon, mister Stark. I'm director Nick Fury. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D's academy. Try not to cause any trouble here. I hear you're quite the troublemaker. It's still a pretty new place and I'd like for it to stay intact." he says in a strict tone.   
"So I've been told. I can't make any promises though. Anyways, what exactly is this place? Is it like the other one with the old bald guy?" Tony asks, a slight smirk on his face.  
Director Fury lets out a sigh before answering. "No. The X-mansion is a special institute founded and led by Professor Xavier to train young mutants to control their powers. At our school, we help create hero's out of remarkable teenagers such as you, mister Stark." he turns around to look out the window behind his desk, overlooking the campus. "Agent Coulson will take you to your house" he says before another man in a suit walks in and gestures for Tony to follow him.

 

Howard had refused for Tony to stay in the dorm with the other students, so he had somehow managed to build his own little (it was actually pretty big) house. The only condition was that at least 4 others would stay in it with him. Each room has his own floor. Tony had even manage, with some bribing and threats to the builders, to have his own little touches on the place. He'd gotten them to soundproof all the rooms and had them build a lab in the basement. He'd even gotten them to put in a pool(one that he never intended on using). He knew that if his father found out about this, he's get in big trouble, but it was worth the risk. So, here he was, once again, standing in front of a door. He had the keys to the place but was too damn lazy to fish them out of his pocket, so he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it was opened.   
"You must be Tony. Nice to meet you. I'm Ste..." the boy was cut off as Tony pushed passed him, mumbling "I know who you are" and slowly he followed Tony to the tv room. On the couch, three boys were sprawled out, watching some show on the tv. One of the boys looked up when Tony stepped in the room. He paused the show and stood up, waking over to him as the two others followed suit.  
The first boy, a brunette with glasses, held out his hand and Tony shook it. "Hi Tony. I'm Bruce. Welcome to the academy." Tony simply nodded pulling back his hand. Bruce had a firm hand and seemed like a relatively nice person. The second boy, a blond with purple shades, holds out his arm and had Tony shakes his hand as well. "Hi man. I'm Clint. Thanks for the awesome house by the way. You saved me from my snoring roommate" he says with a grin. Tony guessed that he was the prankster.   
"You won't have to worry about that anymore. All the rooms are soundproof." he tells Clint. "And you can thank Fury for this. The only condition I had too get this place was to share it."  
The last boy, he had long blond hair, came over to him a pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you friend Tony for this lovely home! I am Thor." And with that he dropped him. Tony stumbled slightly before regaining his balance.  
"Right. So, I'm going to set a few ground rules. Nobody comes into my lab without my permission. Nobody will go in my room. Nobody will touch my food. And nobody will argue over my choice of movies and music. Also, I'll be hooking up JARVIS, my AI. Be nice to him, and he'll be nice to you in return. Any questions?" When no-one moved or spoke, he turned on his heels and went down to his lab, where he planned on spending the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched Tony disappear down the stairs before they start talking, all at once.  
"That's Tony Stark?"  
"He doesn't seem that bad"  
"What is this AI he speaks of?"  
"I don't think he likes me. Did you see the way he ignored me?"  
They all look at each other before Bruce moves back to the couch, plopping down.  
"An AI is an artificial intelligence. To put it simply, it's a very smart computer." he explains, using the simple meaning. Thor, still wearing a questioning expression, decides against trying to understand Midgardian technology and leaves it at that.  
"I'm not sure exactly what the hell I expected a billionaire and genius' son to be like, but I can damn well tell that was not it at all." Clint says. "But, I'm not complaining. He solved my problem and dude. He has a pool." he adds, gesturing to the backyard, where the abnormally big pool lay amongst the trees and flowers. Clint leaves the room, saying he was going to go for a quick swim before dinner.  
"I think he hates me. But I haven't even done anything wrong! I don't even know the guy!" Steve exclaims, joining Bruce on the couch.  
"Didn't you know his father back then, like in the 40's or something like that? That might be it. You should go talk to him about that, I doubt he hates you" Bruce suggests with a shrug. At that moment, a robotic British voice echos through the house.  
"I am now online sir" it says, at which all three of them jump, startled. "Greetings Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner and Mister Odinson. I am JARVIS. If I may suggest something, Captain Rogers, I believe you should listen to Dr Banner advice" JARVIS says. They hear a noise from behind them and turn around to see Clint, in his purple swim trunks, rummaging through his various bags of personal belongings scattered throughout the house.  
"You think that AI could help me find my goggles?" he asks in a frustrated tone as he gives up his search.  
"I cannot help you locate your goggles, Agent Barton, but I do believe you should unpack your bags, it may be useful for finding things in the future" JARVIS replies. Clint sighs, mumbling a quick "I really should" before going out to the pool.  
"I think Clint just got roasted by an AI." Bruce says, amused. "I can get used to this." He starts watching tv again, leaving Thor and Steve, who'd just stood up, standing in awe and confused.  
"Did the roof of this house talk?" Thor asks, starting at the ceiling, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"I think it did Thor, I think it did." Steve says, shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to see if I can talk to Tony." he says before following Tony down to the lab.  
"The roof talks..." Thor says, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Technically, it's not the roof, Mister Odinson, but speakers" JARVIS explains plainly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony knew he was being rude. He'd just meet those guys as well. It wasn't his fault though, he was still unsure if they could be trusted or not. He sat at his new desk, taking out his large amount of gadgets and various tools, ranging from screwdrivers to electric saws. He set up his first successful robot, Dummy (Dum-E). Then, once he'd finished with Dummy, he set up his best friend (he also knew this was sad) JARVIS, the AI.  
"I am now online, Sir" JARVIS says once he's hooked up.  
"Hey buddy. Get me all the files on my new roommates" Tony instructs. He needed to know everything on his new companions. JARVIS pulls then up and they appear on the holo-screen.  
"Bruce Banner. Age: 18. Had a gamma radiation accident. Causes him to turn into the Hulk when angry. Thor. Asgardian God. Clint Barton. Age: 16. Works as an agent/spy for SHIELD. Codename: Hawkeye. Steve Rogers. Psychological age: 19. Super serum enhanced, was frozen in ice. Codename: Captain America." He flicks his hand and the files disappear. "Quite the household, huh JARVIS?" he asks with a chuckle.  
"Indeed Sir. Possibly good friends as well" JARVIS replies.  
"We'll see about the last one J" he answers, expression gone grim. "Why don't you put on some music bud, it's getting too quiet" as Tony says this, AC/DC starts to play loudly. He thanks the Lord that he was able to have soundproof walls as he gets to work.

He'd just started tinkering on some new designs for his armor when JARVIS informed him that Captain Rogers was knocking at the door. He tells him to let Steve in, music still blaring.  
"Quite the place you've got here." Steve says, speaking over the music. He stands next to Tony, peering over his shoulder to see what he was working on.  
"What do you want?" Tony asks, annoyed about being interrupted. JARVIS lowers the music so they can talk.  
"I'm not sure what your problem is with me, but if it's because I know your dad-" Steve starts before being cut off.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but is nothing too personal. You knew the man Howard was before he was my father. I only know him as my father. It was always 'why can't you be more like Captain America?' Just please never mention him, I don't want to have to deal with his shit here as well." Tony says, looking away briefly from his work towards Steve.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go now" Steve says, awkwardly. He turns and shuffles out of the lab, leaving Tony.  
"Music J" and with that, AC/DC starts blaring again and he turns back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter.  
> Hope you like it!  
> :)
> 
> Ps. I also went over the last chapter and fixed a few mistakes. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Authors note

To any one still waiting for an update to this story, it is coming. I can't say for sure when, but I do intend on finishing this story. I know it has been a while, but the update definitely won't happen until the summer. I'm currently in grade 12 and I need to keep up my grades to get into university, so that is taking up all my attention. To anyone else still in school, good luck to you.

See you all again this summer!

**Author's Note:**

> \---------Important - please read-------
> 
> This is only an into to this story. I'm posting it to see if I should continue to write it or not. If you like it, please let me know. If you have any suggestions or questions regarding the story, please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
